Mega Springs
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Two Neighbors who have feelings for each other go to a hidden spring where their true feelings will be revealed. F Anthro Scizor x F Anthro Ampharos Contains: Mega Evolution Growth, Yuri, and Pokemorphs. (Image created my me, KidJuly24 on Deviant Art.) Don't like, then don't read since no one is forcing you.


**Hey everyone, I'm back after my Birthday break.**

**To start my return, here is my new One-shot 'Mega Spring' as I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: Two friends Megan and Jessica heads out for a relaxing swim on a hot day at a nearby Spring, what they don't know is that something within the Spring will release their inner feelings for each other as well as change them forever.**

**Contains: Mega Evolution Growth, Yuri, and Anthro Pokemorphs.**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon in any shape of form so please don't ask.**

**Now on with the Summer Romance!**

**/ / / / /**

"Dang this been one hot week!" A Female Scizor said fanning herself with her pincer-like hand.

The Scizor woman was 5ft6inches in height with Long Ruby-Red hair reaching her shoulders. Her body has an lean athletic built with a slim figure consisting of firm perky E-cup breast. a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, nice curvy hips with a soft tones ass and long luscious legs. Her outfit was a simple Black Sports Bra and torn Jean shorts as she was still trying to cool herself off from the heat.

"Good afternoon Megan, how are you on this fine day?" a Female voice asked causing the Scizor Woman, Megan, to look down from her Apartment Balcony before blushing a bit.

"A-A-Afternoon J-J-Jessica." Megan stuttered a bit seeing her Neighbor/Crush waving at her.

Jessica is a Anthro Ampharos standing at 5ft7inches in height with short Blonde hair reaching around her neck as she have a happy smile of her face. Her figure was slim and curvy since she work as a Model for the local Tailor with soft ample F-cup breasts, slim waist, wide curvy hips and a nice soft ass. Her outfit consist of a Violet and Indigo striped Tube-top showing a good amount of cleavage over a Black Bra, a White Pencil skirt, Grey Leggings, and Blue 3inch heels.

"Hey Megan, can you come down her please? I'd like to ask you something." Jessica said, her cheeks a light dusty shade of pink, as the Bug/Steel type Anthro flew down in front of her.

What both of them don't know is each had a crush on the other since they were both pre-evolved as Flaaffy and Scyther.

"W-What do you need Jessica?" Megan asked, placing a pincer-like hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat increase.

"Well, seeing as I have all of next week off from my Modeling Job, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a Spring I founded near here one my walks for a fun day of swimming?" Jessica asked as she hope her crush says yes to her invitation for a date.

_'Swimming, a-a-as in a chance to see you in a bikini?!'_ Megan thought in her head as her eyes trailed over the Ampharos's cleavage and curves. "YES! _cough_ I mean... Yes, I would love to go swimming with you." she calmly said while blushing in embarrassment for screaming out her answer before covering it with a cough.

"Excellent, I'll come pick you at around 5am when it's not so hot out." Jessica said as she happily sway her tail before entering the Apartment entrance adding an extra sway to her hips.

"Oh how I want to squeeze those soft Yellow cheeks." Megan said to herself, flexing her pincer hands in a squeezing motion, as her Red face turned a even deeper shade before flying back up to her balcony to start packing for tomorrow.

**/ /Jessica's Apartment/ /**

Oh Megan, I can't wait for our Swim Date tomorrow." Jessica said to herself as she took her clothes off, leaving her in her Black Lacy Bra and Panties, as she began searching for her chest of old swimsuits/bikinis she wore from past Summer Magazine shoots while trying to decide which one to wear.

**/ /Megan's Apartment/ /**

While the Electric type Pokemorph was busy looking for something to wear, Megan was looking herself over in her mirror while wearing a Forest-Green one-piece. Only problem was that the swimsuit was tight against her figure with the chest area being two sizes too small.

"Dang did this get smaller, or have I really grown that much?" Megan asked herself since the last time she wore this swimsuit was a couple years ago when she was still a Scyther. "Of course, I was a High B to Low C back then." she added while fondling her E-cup bust as she can see her nipples hardening through how tight the swimsuit was.

**/ /The Next Day, Forest Nearby/ /**

Jessica and Megan both walked through the Forest until they soon reached a clearing.

"Here we are Megan, just like I told you." Jessica said, wearing a Blue Sunhat, Yellow Shirt, Blue Short shorts and White Sandals as she place the Basket she was holding down as she shown the Scizor Pokemorph a beautiful sparkling Blue Spring with a large rock pillar in the back.

Wooooowww... " Megan, wearing a Black T-shirt and Shorts, said in amazement as the water sparkled from the sunlight as she put her bag down.

"I knew you would like it." Jessica said, removing her clothes revealing her swimsuit which was a nice looking Violet two-piece, as she started rubbing sunscreen on herself. "Think you can get my back for me please?" she asked holding the bottle of sunscreen with a light blush on her face.

"S-S-Sure thing J-Jessica." Megan, having removed her own clothes revealing her small and tight one-piece, shuttered a little with a light blush on her face as she began rubbing some sunscreen on the Ampharos Woman's back and shoulders.

"_Mmmm..._ oooohh right there... " Jessica softly moaned, enjoying her crush's hands massaging her shoulders while small electrical sparks danced around her Yellow fur covered skin.

"I-I'm glad you ask me to come here." Megan said softly as she finished putting sunscreen on her crush.

"Thank you Megan, now last one in the water is a rotten Exeggcute!" Jessica chuckled before heading towards the Spring.

"Hey, you had a head start!" Megan giggled before using **Quick Attack** to catch-up with the Electric type before bumping into her and knocking them both into the water.

_**SPPPPlllllllAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH! ! !**_

Rising up, both Pokemorphs giggled as they started splashing each other in excitement.

After a couple hours of swimming and playing, both Megan and Jessica were floating on their backs enjoying the sunrays from the shaded trees above them.

"This has been fun, thank you for inviting me here Jessica." Megan said looking over to the Electric type floating next to her.

"And I'm glad you said yes to coming, I've really missed hanging out with you." Jessica said as she look at the Bug/Steel type.

Both of them stared at each other's eyes, their faces sporting light blushes as they slowly reached their hands for each other.

Before anything could go further, both Pokemorphs noticed a flash from on top of the rock pillar.

"What do you think is up there?" Jessica asked looking at the pillar's top as both of them swam over towards the pillar.

"Let me check it out." Megan said as she climbed up the pillar a bit before rapidly moving her wings, quickly drying them off, as she flew up towards the top to see something sparkling from under a pile of moss.

"What do you see up there!?" Jessica asked from below as the Scizor Anthro was clearing the moss off to reveal two marble sized stones.

Both Stones look like marbles with one being White, Red and Grey in color while the other one was White, Yellow and Red in color.

"What are these?" Megan asked herself as she picked both stones up. However, before she could think of anything further...

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked as she climbed up the pillar to see what her crush found.

"W-WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Megan cried out in surprise as she lost focus on flying before falling into the Spring.

"MEGAN?!" the Ampharos woman called down in concern before losing her grip and fell into the Spring as well.

_**SSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH! ! !**_

When both of them fell into the water, their eyes widen as they were kissing each other on the lips causing them to blush.

**/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

Instead of pulling away, Megan and Jessica deepened the kiss while wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders as they continue to heatedly make out.

To busy kissing each other, neither noticed the stones floating near them glowing as they went back up for air.

"GGGAAAASSSSPPP!" both of them gasped as the two marble sized stones shot into their bodies and enveloping them in a blight light.

"OOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! !... " both Scizor and Ampharos loudly moaned in pleasure as their bodies grew and change, causing their swimsuits to snap and tear in the process, as the light died down revealing their new bodies.

Megan was now a Mega-evolved version of herself with longer pincer-like hands, Black streaks added to her hair, and her body being covered with Black markings. Her muscles were more toned with her figure expanded out some being more curvy with ample firm F-cup breasts, slim toned waist with a visible 6-pack abs, slim toned hips and long toned legs to match.

Jessica was also now Mega-evolved with her short Blonde hair now replace with long curly White hair with her tail matching her new hairdo while her horns are now longer and curvy as well. Her figure, like Megan, had also expanded becoming a perfect hourglass with large firm round H-cups that don't sag, slim waist with a perfectly flat toned stomach, wide smooth curvy hips with a nice heart-shaped ass, and long smooth luscious legs.

Opening their eyes, both Scizor and Ampharos Anthros deeply blushed as they eyed each other's new figures as their bodies began heating up.

_'Megan... /Jessica... '_ both of them thought at the same time, their eyes glazed with the burning lust they had for each other, before giving the other a loving smile as they started kissing each other, hugging their bodies closer together as they felt each other's curves.

"Mmmmm... Oh Megan, how about we continue this on land." Jessica purred as the Female Bug/Steel type grin, surprising the Electric/Dragon type as she lifted her up bridal style before making their way to shore. _'So strong.'_ she thought with blushing a little before the two returned to kissing once they made it back on land.

"J-J-Jessica, I... I... I love you and I wish for us to mate." Megan said panting as they both separated with heavy blushes on their faces.

"I love you too Megan, and get ready for a _Shocking_ ride." Jessica said seductively before both got in a 69position, both surprised to see how wet the other was before pushing their faces towards the other's honey pot and started licking each other.

_'Mmm... ooohh... Megan's tongue... ooohh... feels wonderful... ah... inside my pussy.'_ Jessica thought as light electrical sparks danced around her body as the moved her own tongue around inside the Scizor's pussy.

_'OOoohh... now I... see what she meant by... oooohh... Shocking.'_ Megan thought as she felt small sparks dancing around her tongue before giving Jessica's ass a good squeeze causing the Mega Ampharos to moan into her folds.

Moving their tongues faster, both of them could feel their orgasm approaching as they swirled their tongues around faster and faster until...

"_MMMMMMOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! ! !..._ "

Both of the howled in pleasure as they orgasm hard, their juices gushing out and over their partner's faces while enjoying the taste as they licked each other until they finally came down from their high.

"Mmmm... you sure tasted amazing Megan, like a perfect blend of Pecha and Tomato Berries." Jessica said lovingly while looking at the panting Scizor.

"Thanks... _'pant'..._ Jessica. You taste like Cheri Berries and Moomoo Milk." Megan said as the two went back to kissing, mixing the taste of each other's juices into their mouths while their breasts rub against each other as their nipples harden.

Separating, both of them got into a Scissoring position as the rubbed their soaking lips against each other.

"Ready Megan?" Jessica asked as her answer was Megan pushing her core against her before moaning as they grinded against each other.

"_OOoohh..._ _Jessicaaaa..._ " Megan moaned as she continued rolling her hips as she watched the Ampharos's breasts bounce from each movement.

"_OOoohh..._ _Meegaaaan..._ " Jessica moaned as her pussy sparked as she can feel her second release approaching, and judging from the way Megan was panting, she knew her peak was approaching as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh... " both of them loudly moaned, arching their backs as they orgasm hard, their juices flooding out of them while soaking the grass under them.

"_UUUuuuuuuaaaaahhhh..._ " Megan moaned as she laid on her back panting from such an intense orgasm before seeing Jessica getting on top of her, resting her hands on the ground while her breasts hanged over her face.

"Ready... _'pant'..._ for one... _'pant'..._ last round... _'pant'..._ Megan?" the Mega-evolved Pokemorph asked panting, placing her pussy against the equally tired Scizor.

"Let... _'pant'..._ do this... _'pant'..._ my Love." Megan said, wrapping her legs and arms around Jessica's hips and shoulders as both of them started groaning in pleasure as they rolled their hips against each other.

"_Uh... uh... uh..._ " Jessica moaned as she moved her hips while Megan began sucking on her harden nipples adding pleasure as her body sparked electricity again.

"_Mmmm..._ Jessica, you have such amazing tits... " Megan moaned as she continue sucking and playing with the Electric/Dragon type's nipples.

"T-T-Thank you M-M-Megan... I-I've mas-_aaaaahhhhh_-sage them all the time since I started modeling... " Jessica moaned as she felt her release approaching for the third time. "M-M-Megan... _oooohhhh..._ I'm going... _aaah..._ to cum... " she added as Megan moved her hips faster herself.

"M-M-Me _tooooooohhhhhhh..._ Jessica!" the Scizor Anthro exclaimed, arching her back as both of them came hard.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! ! !... " they both cried out as their release hit as their juices flooded out like a raging river.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

Panting hard and covered in sweat, both Megan and Jessica laid there tiredly as their bodies flashed in a blight before returning back to normal while the marble sized stones laid right beside them.

"So... _'pant'..._ guess we both had feeling for each other this whole time, huh?" Jessica said looking over to her crush now turned Mate.

"Yeah... huff... but dang was that something to show are feelings for each other." Megan said looking back at the Electric type with a smile on her face.

Both soon shared another kiss before separating to look in each other's eyes. "I love you." they both said together before returning to kissing as they spent the rest of the day cuddling each other lovingly as they finally shared their true feelings.

**The End**

**/ / / / /**

**And finish with another One-shot as I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**I would have finish this sooner but I've been busy spending time with my Family for my Birthday, creating artwork for my DeviantArt Gallery, taking care of my Mom since she had Vertigo and dealing with some emotional damage I got from a Troll who left a very harsh review on my Love Stones story.**

**See you all next time with more Stories and Chapters.**


End file.
